perdoname
by Ao-Chan
Summary: este fic es algo cursi.. es que me gusta lo cursi ajajajaja pero me gusto es una incinuasion de lemon yo no lo considero un lemon pero bueno uu espero les guste. eso es todo. chaow ... ah por cierto dejen review...pliiiss


perdoname  
  
es increíble solo por una cosa solo por una simple cosa del destino, no se si tan solo no se ubieran ido Miroku y Sango si se hubiera quedado si ... No esto no es su culpa ni de nadie mas solo mía si yo no me ubiera atrevido como pude. pero es que esa ves te beias tan bonita mas que de costumbre parecías un ángel solo al ver te me di cuenta que de verdad eras tu a quien quiero, a quien amo. todo por ese día ase día que no olvidare solo espero que tu si :  
  
pero si tan solo Sango no ubiera ido a su aldea a arreglar su bumeráng o como se llame... si Mirocu no ubiera ido a ver a ese monje borracho... si tu no me hubieras pedido permiso para ir a tu mundo por que según tu tenias un dichoso examen de esos que tienes yo no quería que te fueras pero no pude negarme por mas tiempo si yo no ubiera aceptado si no me ubiera quedado solo con la anciana Caede y Shippo:  
  
Después de ese día pasaron dos días desde que te fuiste nadie habia regresado pero mas que nada esperaba tu regreso, no quiero admitirlo pero me la pase dando vueltas por el poso tratando de ver si te podía llamar por los deseos que tenia de ver te, por mis ansias pero claro eso no iba a funcionar mientras tu estabas en tu tiempo en todo ese tiempo yo no me separe de el poso ni un segundo sentía que si lo así no regresaría si me ubiera aguantado y si no ubiera pensado en cruzar ese puente que me impedía ver té.  
  
Pero cuando llegué a tu mundo solo me escabullí como un fantasma sin dejar rastro no quería que me vieras solo quería ver té entré a tu cuarto el lugar que mas me gusta tanto de tu mundo por el olor a tí, eso que es lo que mas me gusta de ambos mundos pero en ese lugar no habia nadie... sentí un gran vació pero al mismo tiempo un gran alivio, por que no quería que me vieras desesperado por que no te habia visto en dos días salí de hay no sin antes tocar tú cama acariciar tú almuada sin frotarla sobre mi mejilla tratando de recordarte, de recordar tú olor a flores floreciendo en primavera salí corriendo por que alguien llegaba era tú madre.  
  
Si en el camino al poso no ubiera escuchado tú voz tan melodiosa para mi... claro!! esa voz que párese como si fuera la mujer de las nieves quien me llamaba con su canto, quien trataba de hipnotizar para llevarme con ella, cuando escuche la otra voz que estaba contigo... si no me ubiera ganado la curiosidad de ver quien estaba contigo sin salir de las sombras... si no me ubiera quedado para escuchar que té decía ese don nadie a quien tu llamabas Joyo... ese tal Joyo que te decía si querías ir con el a pasear mientras yo me moría de coraje si tu no hubiera aceptado pero por algún motivo aceptaste... tal ves si tu no ubicares hecho eso yo no me ubiera quedado.  
  
Si no me ubiera quedado afuera de tu cuarto viendo como te arreglabas para ese don nadie solo vi como ese te esperaba y tu te alejabas con el yo solo veía, entre a tu cuarto me refugie en una esquina esperándote sin aser ruido no se ni cuanto tiempo espere solo seguí sentado en la esquina, solo se que pasando un tiempo tu entraste yo no icé ruido no quería perturbar la paz que se sentía solo entraste no prendiste la luz te acostaste en tu cama si solo yo ubiera hablado pero claro no lo hice de repente te levantaste por la manera en que te levantaste creí que me abias bisto pero en cambio solo te empezaste a cambiar yo no hice ruido no sé porque, te quitaste tu suéter después el vertido pero para antes que lo hicieras:  
  
****************************************************************  
  
-Aome  
  
-Inuyasha-ibas a prender la luz  
  
-no la prendas por favor  
  
-¿que ases aquí?  
  
-es que no regresabas y bine por ti  
  
-Inuyasha-un poco nerviosa-¿cuanto llevas aquí?  
  
-éste... no importa bamonos -no te quería decir cuanto por obvias razones- bueno bamonos  
  
-no puedo tengo mas exámenes mañana  
  
intentaste prender la luz de nuevo pero yo no té deje té toque la mano para detenerte tu solo té me quedaste viendo me acerque a ti te acaricie pero no pude evitar preguntar:  
  
-Aome-con voz entre cortada-¿quien era ese con quien saliste?  
  
-un poco nerviosa-biste eso-te separaste de mi-el es un amigo de la escuela  
  
-ah un amigo-tratando de no darle importancia- bueno bienes conmigo o no  
  
-no puedo Inuyasha tengo que quedarme  
  
-Aome  
  
-¿sí? dime Inuyasha  
  
-es te ¿té divertiste donde fuiste con ese Joyo?-un poco triste  
  
-éste... un poco pero sabes.  
  
té me asercaste y me abrasaste rodeando mi cintura con tus finos brazos acariciaste tus mejillas en mi pecho  
  
-me gusta estar mas contigo  
  
-Aome yo  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Si tan solo no me ubiera asercado a ti y abrasado pero no pude ebitarlo solo voltie mi mirada a esos ojos que eran como el extenso mar solo en esos ojos me podía ahogar y sentirme feliz por aserlo tus ojos que adoro perdóname por a ver te besado orillarte a hacer que te dejaras llevar.  
  
Té bese tu lo correspondiste no se por que y no lo sabré solté a colmillo de acerlo que estaba en una de mis manos para abrazarte mejor... tu pusiste tus brazos rodeando mi cuello y estirándote un poco para alcanzarme mejor té alce para que no tuvieras que hacerlo mas:  
  
-Inuyasha sabes yo te amo no me importa si tu no ,no me importa si tu quieres a...  
  
-no lo digas Aome no lo digas solo no lo dijas-te interrumpí no quería arruinar el momento-solo déjate besar una vez mas solo eso  
  
Te acerqué mas a mi té bolvi a cargar a besar... pero si no me ubiera atrevido a cargarte mas de tal modo que te acosté en tú cama como su fueras lo mas preciado... té acaricie la cara tú agarraste mi mano siguiendo la silueta de tú rostro té bolvi a besar, besé tú cuello bajando poco a poco a la silueta que se beia sobre tú ropa de tús pechos toqué tú estomago hasta que llegué hasta tú ombligo desnudo por los movimientos que hicimos tú mé agarraste la cara, me bisté a los ojos me asercaste a ti vi tus labios desnudos, esperando quien los arroparan me besaste me empezaste a quitar la parte superior de mi kimono... pero claro yo no me podía quedar atrás te abrí uno por uno de los botones de tu vestido cuando llegué al ultimo te paraste solo se veía como se resbalaba tu vestido por tus hombros hasta llegar al piso me quite lo que sobraba de mi kimono que enrealidad no era mucho me acerqué a ti parandome a tu cama ya que al ver tu cuerpo desnudo deslumbrar por la luz de la luna no pude pararme me acerqué a ti despues de pararme te acerqué ala pared arrincone tu cuerpo entre la pared y mi cuerpo te bolvi a besar sin medir cuanto tiempo tardamos besándonos nuestros labios ya estaban inchados pero eso no importo en lo absoluto:  
  
-a..aome yo..yo te amo - no po día hablar de lo excitado que estaba... solo pude asiendo mas fuerzas de las que uso derrotando a un monstruo decirte eso  
  
-ah -se alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño sonido de placer solo mis oídos escucharon eso ni siquiera la luna lo escucho que era testigo de lo que estaba apunto de suseder-Inu..ya..sha sa..bes te quiero ..so..lo para ...mi  
  
Te cargue como una niña en mis brazos tu solo me bisté a los ojos te lleve a la cama te bolvi a acostar baje hasta tus pies te bese la punta del dedo gordo subí poco a poco  
  
-ah...ah-es lo único que salía de tus hermosos labios llegué a tu entre pierna me entretuve un poco jugando con mi lengua luego seguí subiendo hasta llegar a tu ombligo pase mi lengua alrededor... tu gemías de excitación pero asias leve para que no te oyera nadie mas que yo... seguí subiendo llege a tus senos pase mi lengua con tanta delicadeza al rededor de ellos solo escuche como los gemidos seguían cada bes un poco mas fuerte, subi mas esta vez a tu boca seguimos así asta que no pudimos mas con este ardor abri tus piernas con delicadeza me acosté sobre ti te bese de nuevo antes de penetrar tu virginidad sentía que si lo asía rápido y sin delicadeza te ibas a romper, de ti solo salió un gemido de dolor:  
  
-¡ah ah aah....-té interrumpí tapando tu boca con mis labios para no aser ruido y comerme tus genidos  
  
-shiuuu nos van a oir-te dije con suavidad mientras seguía  
  
-ah ..ah..-eso ya no fue de dolor sino de placer  
  
-Aome ¿estas bien?-yo creí que era uno mas de dolor pare por un momento al ver una lagrima salir de tus ojos  
  
-In...yasha ...no pa..res por fa...vor sigue-fue lo único que me dijiste mientras yo seguía tus ordenes solo obedecí como siempre  
  
seguí hasta que llego un momento esperando para los dos.  
  
después de eso me acosté a tu lado tu te me quedaste viendo con ojos de satisfacción sin saber por que lo asías me bolbiste a besar te acostaste en mi pecho solo nos tapaba unas sabanas blancas casi transparentes te abrase con todas mis fuerzas tu parecías disfrutar que isiera tu respiración mas lenta por lo fuerte que te apreté:  
  
-Inuyasha-me hablaste con voz dulce y melodiosa- sabes -  
  
-¿que?  
  
-hasta ahora me doi cuenta de que estas como humano hoy-me dijo con una sonrisa picarona  
  
-sí es cierto es luna nueva  
  
después de eso me abrásate te dormiste en mis brazos cuando desperté me sentía tan mal que no pude quedarme despertaste y ya no regresaste me fui no sin antes decirte te amo...  
  
Eh estado aquí parado al frente del pozo esperándote solo espero que todobia me quieras te espero mi querida Aome.  
  
solo espero que me perdomes.  
  
fin  
  
nota del autor: no se siento que es un poco cursi pero es que el dia que escribi esto estaba leyendo un fic de mi amigita misao kirimachi surasai y me ispire asi que si es muy cursi es por su culpá reclamenle a ella pero la verdad como quedo me gusto deporsi yo soy bien cursi jejejeje ya se abrandado cuenta si sesque algien lo lee ¬¬ lo dudo u_u en ese entonses cuando escribi este fic estaba clavada con mi inuyasha y ni se por que ¬¬ mentira si lo se... jejeje es por mi inu y mi miroku y mi sheshumaru jajajajaja los adoro!!!! n___n me pome feliz hablar de ellos.  
  
bueno ya!...esto ya lo alarge mucho !!... por ultimo mando saludos a mi amiga MISAO KIRIMACHI SURASAI (creo que esa es su nick es que como es tan largo nada mas no me lo aprendo u___u ) pero ella es TANIA OCHOA y otro saludo a mi amiga RADFELL (que de ella si no dijo nombres o me mata jijijijijiji)... como eso es todo me boy  
  
ah... les recomiendo los fic de mis amigas el de misao es ATRABES DEL ESPEJO DE YGO que esta super es uno de los que mas me gustan y el de radfell bueno los de radfell son UME, RIBARU, Y KIMOCHI todos de YGO les advierto son yaoi y un poco con bocabulario algo fuerte (enrealidad muy fuerte) pero padre.  
  
felizito a DENISSE por su fic de FRIO COMO HIELO DE YGO lo adoro esta super (bueno tambien por que sale mi pareja favorita) es un J/S muy chevere!!!!!....  
  
aora si estodo de ante mano gracias por sus review's si es que hay u_u.... y a los que lean y no dejen gracias tambien ^_____^...  
  
y ARIGATO por leer este fic cursi son todos bien KAGUAII'S.  
  
chaow  
  
for by AONE-SAMA O AOME-SAMA 


End file.
